But Please Don't Leave Me Part 2
by Hyperactiveboi
Summary: Izzie has been shot and the triplets are about to go through surgery.


But Please Don't Leave Me

Previously On Grey's Anatomy :P

Bailey: Do you know who she is?

Izzie: She's My Mom

Mom: She's here for Meredith, no, not me, another Meredith, Meredith Grey.

Callie: George meet my father

Dad: what are your intentions with my daughter?

George: He doesn't know we're married!?

Mom: I was Broke and you didn't help me, you with your perfect life, I was living in poverty!

Izzie: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU DID THAT TO YOURSELF!

Meredith: Conjoined Triplets?!

Yang: only one of them can survive.

Jennifer: Ellis Grey killed my child, I can't wait to see her face when I say I've done the same thing.

George" IZZIE!!!!!

BANG!!!

Jennifer Shot at George but missed and the doors shattered behind him, she aimed at him and then pulled the trigger but the gun clicked. She threw it on the ground and ran away.

George ran to the door.

"SOMEBODY GET ME A GURNEY DOWN HERE!"

He ran towards Izzie and held her close, he examined her head, the bullet was still lodged inside her head, it was high up and didn't seem to go through the middle of the brain but George did not want to waste time. Olivia came running out the door pushing the Gurney.

"George, what happened to the door?" She asked.

"Olivia get over here with the gurney, page Bailey!"

"What happened, Oh My God Izzie!"

"Help me get her up."

They picked her up softly and put her on the gurney. Olivia ran ahead and George pushed the gurney into the hospital. Bailey came running towards George.

"George, what happened?"

"Some woman shot her outside."

"OK I got this, you go prep OR 1."

George ran towards the stairs.

Derek went and saw George crying in front of the nurses' desk.

"O' Malley what's wrong?"

"Dr. Shepherd, we need you in a surgery."

"I have to do the triplets in about an hour George, what happened?"

"It's Izzie, she's been shot"

"Stevens, did you prep an OR?"

"OR 1."

"Ok go tell Burke and then go push up the Triplets surgery, O' Malley, tell everyone."

"Ok, Bailey's bringing her up now"

"What's going on, I swear I heard a gunshot." Yang said.

"Here comes Shepherd." Alex said.

Meredith ran up to him.

"What's going on are you doing the triplets' surgery?" Meredith asked.

"No, we had to push it up, she's been shot."

"Someone was shot?" Yang asked.

"It's Stevens."

"Izzie?" Alex asked.

"We have to do surgery and get the bullet out of her."

"Oh my God, where is she?" Meredith asked.

"She's going to be fine right?" Alex asked.

"We're gonna do everything we can."

The elevator opened and Bailey came rushing in with Stevens.

"Oh My God Izzie," Yang said.

"Nobody touch her, Shepherd where Burke is?" Bailey asked.

"He's on his way, O' Malley went to go get him."

Burke came running down the hallway.

"Let's get her to that OR people." Burke said.

"Anything we can do to help?" Alex said.

"You four go tell her mother, and one of you take care of O' Malley."

"I'll go see him, is he with the triplets?" Meredith asked.

Burke nodded and the other three went to the elevators.

"Ms. Stevens?" Yang said as she went into the door.

"What do you want, where's that guy that was working with me?"

"He's busy, Ms. Stevens there's something important I have to tell you."

"Well I don't want to hear it, I just want to talk to my daughter again."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"If you don't tell me will someone die?"

"No, not exactly but you must hear…"

"Then it can wait. Leave my room now and go find my daughter."

"Ms. Stevens your daughter was…"

"I said leave my room and get me my daughter."

"I can't get…"

"GET ME MY DAUGHTER!"

"SHE'S BEEN SHOT!"

"What?"

"Someone shot Izzie outside of the hospital a couple of minutes ago, she's in surgery right now."

"She, she got shot."

"Yes, I'm sorry but we have to keep our hopes,"

"She was shot, I just thought, my psychic told me that I knew the name of the person who would be shot today."

"You knew someone was going to get shot?"

"I tried to warn her, I thought Meredith Grey was in trouble."

"Ms. Stevens, Izzie is going to be fine, she is going to make it."

"How are you so sure? How do you know she's not going to die?"

Christina gazed blankly at Ms Stevens, both stared at each other stricken with grief but neither could come about to say anything. Finally Christina spoke.

"I'm sorry, I don't."

"George, are you ok?" Meredith asked.

George was sitting outside the triplets' room

"She was shot, I went outside because I say her, I called her name and then I just heard a gunshot. I should have been there for her, when she came crying out of her mother's room, I should have stayed with her, I should have done something."

"George, no one could have predicted that this would happen."

"And soon two kids have to die in order for another to live, why does our world revolve around death?"

"We're Surgeons George, people die by our actions, and people live by our actions. Sometimes we have to make choices, choices that no human should ever have to make, but we do them and we go on. Bad things happen but you can't let all of that get to you. You have to just know, you have to know in your gut that Izzie is going to fight like hell, Izzie is going to make it through this. She wouldn't leave her best friend behind."

"I just, I just have to do something, something good, clear my mind, Meredith can you, I just need to be…"

"I know, we'll all probably be with Izzie's mom if you need us ok?"

George nodded.

Meredith walked away.

"Meredith."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

Meredith nodded and then kept walking.

George entered the room.

"Hey Guys."

"Hey." The kids said.

"You guys are going to go through surgery you know."

"Yeah, the man with the funny hair told us." One of them said.

"That's Dr. Shepherd," George said trying to laugh, "So what are your names?"

"I'm Billy" said one.

"I'm Jason." Said the other.

"And I'm Danny, but I can't really see you. " Said the one who's back was turned to George.

"Well how are you doing?"

"We're fine, they said we gots to wait now for our srugerry." Said Billy.

"Yeah, how you feeling about that?"

"We're ok, but they said it was gonna be a long one, I hope not too long I want to play a game after the surgery." Said Danny

"Me too." Said Billy.

"And Me." Said Jason.

"Wait you all want to play a game after the surgery?"

"Absolutely." Said all three.

"Where are your parents?"

"They went to the caferitia; they said they were hungry and that the doctor was outside for us." Danny said.

"Say, how about we play a game right now, how does that sound?"

"YEAH!" they all screamed.

"Ok it's hide and seek you know how to play?"

"Uh huh, we hide, you count and then come find us."

"Right but if we play you must follow one rule ok."

"ok what."

"You must stay on this floor, and you can't bother people who are sleeping. But then again," George looked out the door, "It's pretty empty out there everyone's busy."

"With what?"

"Never mind that, ok so stay on this floor ok."

They all nodded.

"Ok go, 1, 2, 3…"

The kids laughed and all ran out to hide.

George counted to 50 and tried to keep his mind off of Izzie.

"Ok I'm coming."

George went through all the rooms and looked behind the nurses' desk but couldn't find them, then he saw a room with the blinds closed. He smiled and walked over to it, right before he grabbed the doorknob he heard a voice behind him.

"George!"

He turned around and saw Callie there.

"Callie."

"George, I came up here to kick your ass, but, I'm sorry." 

"What?"

"I heard about Izzie."

"Please, don't tell me, I'm trying to keep my mind off it, and find the triplets."

"You lost the Triplets?"

"No, we're playing hide and seek"

"You're playing hide and seek."

"yeah, is that all, where's your dad?"

"I sent him away like you told me to."

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Ok, so you really don't want to talk about…"

"No, no I don't"

"Ok, need help finding them?"

"Sure, but this is the last room on the floor so."

"Ok."

George opened the door, the lights were off.

"Danny? Jason? Billy?"

Then he heard the voices of them.

"Don't, don't come here."

"What's wrong?"

George ran over to them in the corner and Callie came in the room.

"Callie, can you turn on the light?"

"Yeah."

Callie walked forward and flipped the switch.

"They looked scared to death; let's get them out of here." George said.

"Don't Move." Came a voice from behind the door.

The door slowly closed and the same girl that shot Izzie was sitting there pointing a gun at Callie.

"How is George handling all of this?" Christina asked.

"He's hanging in there." Meredith said.

"Screw this, I'm going to go see how he's doing." Christina said.

"No, he said he wanted to be alone."

"God."

"How's Izzie's mom doing?"

"She's hanging in there too, but she wants to know the minute something happens."

"Can't we go and check on the surgery?" Alex asked.

"Addison just came back with a report; she said the Chief doesn't want us near that OR." Meredith said.

"Yeah, I don't think telling her mom that she's stable for now, is a very good thing answer." Christina said.

"So who shot her?" Alex asked.

"The police left in search for her since she was shot outside, they only left like three officers here. The other officers took Addison's patient to the station for questioning, there's apparently a connection between Izzie's Mom, the girl who shot Izzie and that girl." Meredith said.

"Yeah, she had a note saying that you were next." Christina said.

"Why me, what did I do this time?" Meredith said.

"Screw this," Alex said. "I have to go see how she's doing."

"We know, go ahead, we'll keep an eye on her mom." Christina said.

"You," said George, "You're the one who shot Izzie."

"You're the one who took her inside." She said.

"The police are looking for you how did you get back in?" Callie said

"It was easy, police in this town are idiots, careless with their guns too." She said.

"Why are you doing this?" George asked.

"I have to see it; I have to know that she died." She said

"What do you have against Izzie?" George asked

"Her mother is the one I have a grudge against."

"What did she do to you?" George asked.

"Years ago Ellis Grey took my son to surgery promising me a great outcome, he died that day, She killed my child, I want to find her and tell her that I've done the same thing to her."

"Izzie is not the child of Ellis Grey." George said.

"What?"

"Izzie is the daughter of Meredith Stevens who is in this hospital right now." George said.

Callie was now hugging the triplets and watching George, crying.

"So Ellis' daughter is still alive." She asked.

"You are not going to hurt Meredith." George said.

"She killed my child, I have the right to get even."

"I'm sure you feel anger but people…"

"Anger, anger doesn't begin to describe it. I am not going to stop until the Grey family dies."

"Listen to me, people die all the time in here, we cannot control it, death it's inevitable, we cannot put the blame of death on someone unless it's murder. Your child died while someone was trying to save him. Ellis was trying to save your son's life, how can you hold a grudge against her for trying to save him."

"She failed, she failed at saving him."

"We are human, we can't always succeed, it's part of life."

"Part of life, well apparently so is death. I am not letting go of it, I will kill them."

"Death is part of life and we all have to get used to it and move on."

Christina had entered the elevator and was on her way up to see George.

"Move on, you make it sound easy."

"Of course it's not easy, but you have to move on and let it go, otherwise it will kill you. Just let go of your anger and accept Death."

"Ugh just shut up."

"Let go of it, put the gun down."

"No, she must die, she deserves death."

"Just let it go, anger is not worth hanging on to, believe me I know."

"You know."

"Yes I know exactly how you're feeling."

"No, you don't."

"If you talk to me I can understand."

"You want to understand."

"Yes just put the gun down."

"Fine, the understand it."

The elevator doors opened and Christina walked out. Suddenly she saw a room with the lights on and she heard Callie's voice. "GEORGE!!!!!!" and two shots were fired. Then Christina heard metal crashing hard on the ground and a woman's voice screaming.

"Dr. Bailey how are you doing over there?" Chief asked.

"I just can't believe it, who would shoot her?" Bailey asked.

"Ok what's going on?" Derek asked.

"Her pulse is racing!" Burke said.

"Crap, we got to do something." Derek said.

"Push one of EPI hurry." Chief said.

Her heart beat was getting faster by the second. Bailey leaned on the table and started crying, she went to Izzie's ear.

"Izzie, stay with us, stay with me. Please don't die Izzie. Don't leave, don't leave."

"She's flat line, Bailey, we're losing her!" Chief said.

"Derek!" Burke said

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Shepherd said.

"Don't do this Izzie." A voice came from far away.

"But, I can be with you now Denny."

Denny Duquette came out from the shadows.

"No, Izzie, it's too late."

"Denny…"

"No, Izzie Stevens, I want you to fight like hell because I know you can do it. you can survive this."

"But Denny."

"My time on Earth is over I have nothing left, but you, you have so much down there. And later in life, people are going to live through accidents because you lived through yours."

"I don't know."

"You have to Izzie" came a new voice.

"Oh My God." Izzie said.

"You have to take care of George for me Izzie." Callie said as she also appeared from the shadows."

"Callie, what happened?"

"we were trapped in a room with the triplets and the girl who shot you, George tried to get her to put down the gun but then she got mad. She shot me right in the heart then George Jumped to the counter that holds all the medicine and dropped it on her. She shot his arm and that's when Yang came in."

"Oh My God I'm sorry Callie."

"It's ok, I just need your promise that you will live through this and watch over George. Can you promise me that?"

Izzie nodded. She was now crying.

"Ok Izzie," Denny said, "Time to wake up."

Meredith walked in to George's room the next day.

"Hey George."

"Meredith."

"It's ok, you're going to be fine."

"How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

"Did Izzie make it?"

"Hi George." Izzie said as she entered the room.

Meredith looked at Izzie, smiled, and then left.

"I knew you'd make it."

"Yeah."

"What happened to Callie?"

"George, I'm so sorry."

"No."

He grabbed her arm and started crying.

"She says she loved you George, don't worry, she's in a better place."

"What, what do you mean."

"Just trust me, I know."

"It'll all be ok; thanks to you, if it weren't for you, that woman may have gone on to kill Meredith and Ellis. Callie's death was not in vain George."

"What… what happened to her?"

"She was arrested after they fixed her back."

"And the triplets?"

"They wanted to thank you too, they wanted to tell you that they did not want the surgery. They knew two of them had to die, but none of them wanted to live without the others, so they stuck together. They loved each other and couldn't let go, they said that they would live whatever time they had left together." 

"So that's it then, the cycle of death continues around me."

"We're all here for you George, be strong and you'll make it."

Izzie hugged him.

"I'll let you be alone George, we'll come back to see you later ok."

Callie's Voice,

Loneliness is a strange thing. The way I see it we're never alone, somewhere in the world, there is always someone there for us. Whether it be a neighbor, a friend, a lover, of a family member, we are hardly ever alone.

"I love you mom" Izzie said as she hugged her mom, and she hugged her back.

And when we find that person we wish that they never leave us, sadly this is not always the case.

"It'll be ok George." Bailey said as a crying George nodded in his bed.

But the strongest people are the one's who know that their ones are leaving but still have the power to put a smile on their face.

"We'll always be together." Said Billy as the three triplets held hands together.


End file.
